Darkness within
by Mr.Evil
Summary: Seems like Naruto has had enough of being treated like dirt, so he is trying to get respect another way. By fear! Also if you are a Sakura or Sasuke hater, you will love this fic
1. Darkness

Chapter 1: Darkness

In the dark of night, Sakura is walking down the alley. Her pink hair flows in the cool breeze as she thinks to herself.

_I can't wait to get back to class tomorrow so I can spend some more time with Sasuke, but I bet Naruto will mess it up somehow. How I hate him!_

Her hands clench into a fist as she thinks about him.

_Why does he have to constantly get in the way?_

Then behind her, she hears the metal trashcan move as she turns around to see who might be following her. She sees it's just a black cat and takes a deep breath to calm down.

_Stop getting so jumpy Sakura, it was just a cat._

But then she hears a familiar voice call out to her. "Hello Sakura."

She then looks behind herself to see Naruto with his goggles over his eyes, standing behind her and asks in a ticked off tone. "What are you doing Naruto?

"I am here to talk to you." He replies, his voice sounding a bit sinister.

Sakura has a confused look on her face as she replied. "Well I don't want to right now, and what's with the sinister act." She then turns to walk away but hears a voice another voice in front of her.

"To bad, I don't care what you say. I need to talk to you."

At this moment, Sakura is getting a little scared. She tries to walk down another path in the alley as she sees another Naruto blocking that path as well. "What kind of game are you playing Naruto?"

"Who says I am playing a game?" The Naruto's asks at once. "I want to talk to you."

She is now starting to get really scared as she sees one last path that is still open, she runs to it until a ninja star almost hits her face. She looks up to see another Naruto on top of a roof, then she sees even more looking down on her. "This isn't funny anymore, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry if I gave you the idea if I was trying to be funny. But I am serious, I want to have a word with you." The Naruto that is walking towards her says.

"Well too bad." Sakura replies as she tries to hit Naruto in the face.

But in a flash Naruto was able to hit Sakura in the stomach, kick her in the face, slam and pin her to the wall. "What do you think you are trying to do tramp, you are going to listing to me now and hear what I have to say."

"Naruto, this isn't like you." Sakura points out as Naruto just hits her in the face. The others laugh as he yells at her.

"Oh, so you have notice me. See, I have always just got the feeling I was lower than dirt to you. How you always daydreamed over Sasuke, who doesn't even give you a second look. While I try to get to know you and you treat me like scum."

"I promise I won't anymore, just please let me go." Sakura pleads as Naruto just hits her in the face once again and yells while the others continue to laugh.

"Did I tell you you could talk? You are the one that is scum, do you think I like being treated as if everyone hates me, everyone giving me that icy stare and forsaking me like that? Do You?"

She shakes her head while tears pour down her eyes.

"Being feared seems to be the only way for me to get any respect from this town that I helped save. So tomorrow I want you to bring me some Raman for lunch, and if you tell anyone about what happened tonight." Naruto threatens as he pulls out a small dagger and puts it to her throat. "I will slit that throat of yours, got it?"

She nods her head slowly as looking into his goggles with fear as a grin appears on his face and throws her into a few trashcans. "I will be acting as if none of this happened tomorrow, I expect you do the same." He and his clones then become one and he jumps over the buildings as Sakura slowly pulls herself up and runs home crying.

To Be Continue

I love being evil, but I am not really planning on updating this ff unless another chapter pops into my head. Sorry. But please review and I might change my mind.


	2. Another talk

I couldn't believe how many reviews I got, so I made another chapter. And if you thought I was evil before.

Chapter 2: Another talk

Now the next day at school, Sakura walks in holding a small plastic bag, she has a few bruises on her face and can tell people are looking at her oddly. She sees Naruto sitting at his chair casually, as if nothing new has happened, and a shot of fear shoots up her spine.

_He is sitting there so casually, how can he act so normal after what he did to me? After what he said to me?_

She then walks over to her seat that his next to him, he sees her and says with a smile on his face. "Hey Sakura, what happen to your face?"

Another shock comes to her as she thinks.

_I know he was going to act as if nothing happened, but I didn't think he would be so good at it._

"I was just training, that's all." She said as if to make sure everyone around her heard her as Naruto has a confused look on his face.

"You need to be more careful then." He replies as she grabs even tighter to the bag of Raman that she has to give him at lunch, but then she sees Sasuke and her face turns a shade of pink and sits down next to him.

"Hi Sasuke." She says in a shy voice as Sasuke just does his usual glance to the right and back to forward while Naruto has a confused look on his face at the strange way Sakura has been acting towards him.

Now a little later at lunch time, Naruto is resting on the bench until he was awaken by Sakura standing over him "Let me guess, you want me to move so you can sit?"

Sakura seems to have a look on her face as if she has no idea what is going on.

_Could he really be acting, I have never seen someone that good at it. Even when no one is around he can act so calm._

"No, I am here to give you this." She says as she holds out the small plastic bag to him.

He has a confused look on his face as well as he takes the bag and an excited look appears on his face. "Wow! It's Raman, and the good stuff too." He says as he takes it out, but then asks. "Why are you giving me this, I thought you hated me?"

Her hand clenched into a fist as she can't believe how good of an actor he is. So she just breaks and yells at him. "Oh stop it already, you know why I am giving this to you! There is no one else around so drop the act."

Naruto sits back a bit from this action of hers and replies. "What are you talking about?"

"You slammed me into a wall, hit me in the face and threaten to slit my throat that's what. You told me to get you some Raman and I did!"

"Seriously Sakura, I have no idea what you are talking about, you must have been dreaming or something." He defends as Sakura can't tell if he is acting or telling the truth.

"I don't have to take this lie of yours. Just eat your Raman and leave me alone." She then stomps off as Naruto has a confused look on his face, but then walks off where he can get some water for his Raman because, why waste good Raman. (Inuyasha: Give it to me!)

Now later that night, Sasuke is training in the forest. He then pauses and throws one of his ninja stars at the trees. "Your aim is pathetic, and you call me the loser?" Naruto asks wearing his goggles over his eyes as he emerges from the shadows and is standing on the limb just a few inches to where that star hit.

"Go away moron." He says in a cold tone of voice as Naruto just smirks as many clones start showing up around Sasuke standing on the tree limbs looking down at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was just thinking, the only reason so many girls like you is because they somehow think you are handsome. Don't ask me how they are so blind because you just look like a scum bucket to me." Naruto replies as Sasuke grinds his teeth at him and reaches for a few more stars, but Naruto says. "I don't think so Sasuke." Then a hail of ninja stars from the Naruto's'fly at the dark one as he was able to dodge them.

"You still need work." Sasuke points out as the Naruto's' just laugh at him.

"If we wanted to hit you, you would be Swiss cheese by now." One Naruto says as he jumps down and adds. "Now back to what I was saying before, the girls only like you for your looks, so time to get rid of those looks of yours."

Then all of the Narutos' jump down at once and start beating up Sasuke without any mercy, they actually seemed to be enjoying every hit they got at him.

After about a few minutes of this, Sasuke lays motionless as they turn back into one. "I would expect if you don't want to come to school tomorrow, getting beat up by who you consider weak will really hurt the only thing I couldn't hit." Then he picks up the barely conscious Sasuke by the hair with a firm grip and says. "But if you do come back, you better act if I never had anything to do with this. Or I will finish you off permanently. Got that?"

"Yes." Sasuke says in a very weak tone of voice, with an emotion that I bet you all thought he would never have, fear.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Naruto says as he slams Sasuke's face into the ground a few times and then asks again. "Now, what was that again? Make it so I can easily hear you."

"Yes." He says in a louder tone of voice. As Naruto has a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Good, I'm glad we are on the same page." He then throws Sasuke by the hair at the tree. He slams into it and finally becomes unconscious. "Now, that little tramp I need to have another talk with. I don't think she got it last time when I said not to talk about the little chat we had the other day."

Now with Sakura in her pajamas as she is looking in the mirror, softly touching her face and flinching from the pain. "I never knew that Naruto could hit so hard, I just hope what I said to him got through."

"I highly doubt that Sakura." A voice says outside of her window (I'm going to have it where her room is on the second floor with her window facing a tree, if it actually is that makes it easier), a frighten look appears on her face as she looks outside her window to see Naruto on the limb of a tree, spinning a metal wire with a weight on the end.

"What is wrong with you Naruto?" She asks in fear as she tries to slowly walk to her door.

"I already told you, if I can't get respect, I will get it from fear. And don't even think about that." He says as he throws the weapon that encircles around Sakura's neck, he then pulled her out of the window as the weapon prevented her from screaming for help.

He now has her outside with him, she is dangling with the rope around her neck as Naruto is using Sakura's face as a punching bag. "You little tramp, do you really think you could get me to confess like that. You are so freaking stupid."

She is using all of her strength to keep her from being strangle and doesn't have enough to fight back the attacks. Tears continue to pour down her face as he keeps hitting her over and over again.

"Oh, and by the way. Sasuke says hi." He says with a large grin on his face as Sakura's has even more fear than before.

"What did you do to him?" She asks as Naruto hits her in the stomach.

"Did I tell you you could speak? But let's just say he ain't so pretty anymore."

Tears continue to pour down her eyes as Naruto just seems to be enjoying every minute that goes by of this. But just then, Naruto grabs her jaw and says. "You know how long I have wanted you to even give me a fraction of good attention that I give you? But since I can't seem to, force works just as well in my book." He then forcefully kisses Sakura on the lips hard, as if to make her bleed from it. Then, he breaks the kiss and he releases the string around her neck to make her collapse on the branch "You talk about this again, even to me. I will make you feel a faith worse than death. Understand me you little tramp?"

She nods her head as she regains her breathing.

"Good, now tomorrow I want you to treat me nicer than you usually do which is zero at the moment. Maybe even crack a smile, and don't announcing what you have to say to the class, that was just stupid. Unless you are too stubborn even for that task?" He asks as she shakes her head.

Then Naruto rips off her sleeve to her pajamas and replies. "That's good, can't wait to see you tomorrow Sakura."

He then jumps from rooftop to rooftop as Sakura thinks to herself.

_So he was acting all along in school, but how could he without any remorse to his actions._

She then climbs back into her room, lays down on her bed, and cries herself to sleep.

To Be Continue

It's so much fun to be evil. What should I think of next to do to Sakura, what will happen to Sasuke, and the rest of the class? Need reviews, because I have other ffs to work on.


	3. Fear

Wow, I never thought I would get so many reviews on this ff, and 99.5 of them being good job ones as well. I thought a lot of people would hate me for this ff, but it's good to see other people enjoy evil as much as I do. So as long as I get people that love evil I will keep writing this ff. Also, check out my other ffs if you want. They are pretty evil as well.

P.S. Thanks for the idea of using Ino Peter Kim, she is an easy target.

P.P.S. Also I kind of forgot to mention, but I have a thing against swear words. So please don't put them in the reviews.

Chapter 3: Fear

The next day comes to show that Sakura looks worse than before, she tried to cover it up as best she can but the bruises still showed up. Now she is walking into class where if things could get any worse, it did.

"Oh hi Sakura, I'm going to get Sasuke today and you can't stop me. You want to know why?" Ino asks as Sakura replies in a quiet tone of voice.

"I don't care."

"Well, the reason is... Wait, what did you just say?" The rival asks with a confused look on her face as she then got a closer look at the pink hair girl's face. "What happened to you?"

"I was training, that's all you need to know." She answered coldly and walks by the confused girl.

Then she walks up to where Naruto is asleep on his desk. She tries her best to walk to her seat on the other side without having to wake him, but it is no use because as soon as she walks behind him he shoots awake. "Why did you wake me up? I was having a great dream." He asks as he rubs his eyes and yawns.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sakura replies in a mixture of a sorry and scared tone while bowing to him.

Naruto looks in her direction with a confused look on his face. "It's ok, but have you been training again. You look worse than yesterday."

She then stands back up as she looks at Naruto's usual cheery face and replies. "Yeah, that's it."

_This is so creepy; one night he is beating me up, and the next he acts as if it never happened. How does he act like this?_

Sakura thinks as the teacher comes into class and they all sit down.

Now as the teacher is calling out names, Sakura keeps looking over at Sasuke's empty seat and thinks.

_I hope you are alright Sasuke._ (To bad Naruto can't read minds)

Then the teacher announces. "Sorry, but today Sasuke will not be joining us. An accident has happen that will probably keep him out for about a week."

All the girls seem sad (Besides the shy one that has a crush on Naruto) as the boys all have smiles on their faces and cheer. Well, that was until the girls glared at them.

Just then, Naruto stands up and says. "He is just using this so he doesn't have to fight me, he knew he would lose if he did."

_He is hiding in plan sight. He gave that announcement so no one would point a finger at him._

Sakura thinks as even more fear came to her as she heard Ino's voice. "Yeah right, we all know that Sasuke would have used you as a punching bag. So stop acting as if you are the best."

Naruto just grinds his teeth and yells back. "How about we fight so I can show you I am the best!"

"All right class, settle down. We need to get on today's lesson on mastering the Fire Breath." The teacher says as everyone is quiet once again.

_I got to warn Ino somehow, at least make her apologize before it's too late._

Sakura thinks as she knows that another student is about to be attacked.

Now after a class of Sakura trying to help out Naruto in either offering him a pencil or smiling at him, she is now walking alone as she finally spots Ino resting her back against a tree. Sakura looks around as to make sure that Naruto isn't watching her as she walks over to Ino and Ino says. "So, I see you have been nicer to Naruto. Because you lost Sasuke you are already trying to get another guy?"

"Apologize." Sakura replies.

"Why should I apologize to you, what did I...?" Ino asks as Sakura replies frantically.

"No, I mean to Naruto. Please apologize to him about what you said earlier."

"No way, that annoying loser had it coming to him." She replied as Sakura seems to be getting more desperate in keeping her safe.

"Please, just apologize. You don't know what you have gotten into."

But unknowing to the two, Naruto is watching them with his goggles on from the tree above them. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. How many times do I have to tell you Sakura? Maybe another talk will shut you up for good." He then disappears from the tree.

Now back with the other two as Ino has a confused look on her face. "Why are you telling me to tell the small fry I'm sorry?"

"It's because..." But before she could finish, she sees Naruto walking down the path. He waves to her and asks.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to eat lunch with me?"

She then whispers back to Ino. "Just apologize." Then she looks over at Naruto and replies. "Sure." Then she walks towards him as Ino has a confused look on her face and walks off the other way.

Now at night, Ino is walking down the empty street. In the distance she notices Naruto with his goggles over his eyes walking towards her. Then they bump into each other and Ino says. "Watch it."

But as she continues to walk, Naruto says in a dark voice. "I'm sorry Ino, but I think you are mistaken. I think you are the one that should watch it."

She then turns around and yells. "What are you going to do about it?"

A grin forms on his face as he turns around to look at her, his voice sounding more sinister than ever. "Teach you a few lessons on manners.

Then she just laughs at him. That is until she looks around to see she is surrounded by Naruto's clones. Her voice then is filled with a little fear as she asks. "What, is this suppose to scare me or something?"

"By the sound of you voice, you already are." Then he and his clones start walking closer towards her. Before she could do anything, her arms and legs where encircled by the metal wires with weights on the end to prevent her from moving. Before she could cry for help, one of the Narutos' grabbed her mouth for behind and whispered into her ear. "You should have listen to Sakura and apologized, to bad you will have to pay for it now."

Then the original Naruto walks right up to her face and says. "If I can't get respect, I will get it from fear!"

Now with Sakura, she is asleep while tossing and turning in her bed dreaming about what might happen to her(Graphics are too strong for this rating to show). She then shoots up in her dark room and says to herself. "I should have been nicer to him before, maybe this all wouldn't have happened if I did."

"For once, you are right Sakura." A dark voice replies.

She has a scared look on her face as she looks into the darkness to see a faint image of Naruto leaning his back against the wall. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I came by to also tell you, you were right about something else. Ino should have apologized."

More fear appears on her face. "What, what did you do to her?"

"She isn't in as bad of a shape as Sasuke, but still beaten pretty badly."

"You have to stop doing this, this isn't right." She pleads as Naruto seems to stutter from that remark.

He then walks over to her bed, grabs her tightly by the throat and slams her back to the wall behind her. "Oh, like how it is wrong to completely ignore someone, treat them like dirt, or just bluntly say how you hate them for no real reason."

She struggles to breathe as Naruto's grip becomes tighter around her neck. "Well I see you have finally learned not to talk, I'm now allowing you to talk this time. So what would your answer be to it?"

"Yes, that is wrong to, and I'm sorry for that." She struggles to breathe as Naruto just laughs at her.

"Now see, this is what I mean. I would have never gotten you to say that if I didn't change. The only way I can get respect is from fear." He then let's go of her throat as she tries to regain her breath.

"Now, you are doing very well of being nicer to me. But you still need to do better. I want for you to ask me out a week from now, in front of Sasuke when he returns. Or he will end up worse that before. Understand?" He asks her as he is standing by the window as she nods her head.

He then jumps out and jumps away as she has a scared look on her face from what he might do.

To Be Continue

Fear seems the only way to get respect these days, doesn't it? Read and review, I'm about to add my specialty: heartbreak.


	4. Hinata feelings

If I have any Hinata (aka shy girl that has crush on Naruto)/Naruto fans, sorry. Don't take it personal, I'm a bit of a fan of that as well, it's just this is a ff of fear.

Chapter 4: Hinata feelings

The next day has come as if nothing has happen, in class we see Hinata pushing her two index fingers together while looking at Naruto from a far as she thinks to herself.

_I wish I could be in Naruto's group, then I could spend time with him._

Just then, Sakura walks in through the front door, her first sight was Naruto leaning back in his chair as she thought.

_This is just getting ridicules, how can he change like that? It's like he is two different people. Well if he can act like that I can do it even better._

She then goes over to her desk and says wit a smile on her face. "Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well last night."

Naruto looks at her as if he never expected to see that action towards him, and from her of all people. "Yeah I did actually, why?"

"Because, you're not sleeping on your desk like last time."

A large grin appears on his face as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess your right."

She then moves over to her seat as Hinata is watching the whole thing from afar.

_That is odd, Sakura is acting so nice to Naruto. She is usually very cold to him. I wonder what is going on._

Then, Ino also walked in holding a cup of Raman. She doesn't seem to have any bruises on her face, but we all know that isn't the only place you can hit. She runs over to Naruto and says with a bit of a scared smile on her face. "I'm sorry for yesterday, here is to make up for it."

She then places the cup on his desk and bows as Naruto says. "Ah, thanks."

She then stands back up and runs to her desk. "First you are nice to me Sakura and now Ino. What ever is going on I like it."

_What is going on with him, he knows full well what is going on. Why is he putting on such a great act?_

_Something very strange is going on? Everyone is finally giving Naruto respect. It's good to see him so happy._

Hinata thinks as her innocent eyes look from afar.

_Now that he is such a good mood, I might get the strength to finally tell him how I feel. I hope it will make him so happy._ (Too bad evil me is writing this ff)

Now a little later has gone by as it is lunch time. Hinata is hiding behind the corner of the building watching Naruto eat his Raman and a small blush mark appears on her face.

_It is now or never Hinata._

She is about to come out of her hiding place as just then, Sakura comes out of nowhere and sits down next to him with her lunch.

_No, I wanted to be alone with him._

Now with the other two as Sakura sits on the other side of the bench as Naruto says. "Its good you finally are willing to talk to me so we can get to know each other better. What changed your mind?"

_He must be trying to test me to make sure I don't crack._

She thinks as she replies. "I was thinking it over since the last time you suggested it, and now it doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"I'm glad to hear it. So what do you truly think of us working with each other in our group?"

Now with Hinata as she just watches this and thinks.

_I am so glad to see Naruto is happy._

Now a little later, school had just ended as Naruto is waving bye to Sakura and they walk down different paths. Naruto has a large grin on his face as what seems like the best day at school he ever had. But then he hears a small stutter of a voice coming from behind him. "Na-Naruto."

He turns around to see Hinata and says. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?"

She seems to stand as still as a stature, looking down at the ground as she tries to bring herself to tell him. "I-I w-want t-to t-tell y-you s-something."

He looks at her with a confused look as he says. "Ok, but at least look at me. I can barely hear you when you stare at the ground."

She swallows hard and uses all of her strength to face him. With her last bit of what ever she could find left she says. "I like you Naruto Uzumaki."

A bit of a shocked look appears on Naruto's face and he says. "You do?"

She nods her head slowly up and down. "I have always admired you from afar."

Naruto face shows a confused look.

_But I like Sakura, how am I going to break this up without hurting her?_

"Well thanks for telling me that, but..."

(Just to make it easier on me) "I already know you like the girl that you sit next to, I just had to tell you how I felt. It was tearing me up so much without getting it out. Please think about it, and talk to me tomorrow." She then runs off before Naruto could say anything.

"How am I going to deal with this, what am I going to say? This day just took a huge south." Naruto says to himself as he walks off.

Now at night, Hinata bows to a man who just handed over her groceries. She walks off while she thinks.

_I have enough food for the next week, now I'm back to thinking what Naruto will say to me._

After a while of walking in the cold breeze, she looks up to see that Naruto is wearing his goggles on the bridge and is sitting on the railing looking out. An emotion of happiness that suddenly disappears as Naruto gets off the railing and walks the opposite way of her.

_Maybe Naruto has already made up his mind, I need to ask him so I can get some sleep tonight._

She then calls out his name as he seems to not hear her. So she follows him, running with those bags slow her down as Naruto continues to walk away from her. She keeps calling out his name in that empty dark street as he turns the corner into the alley.

Now at this time if this was a horror movie you will be screaming at the screen for her not to go in. But like always in that plot, she was able to catch up and goes down the dark alley.

"Naruto? Where are you Naruto?" She calls out in a scared tone of voice as she grabs tightly onto the bags, not knowing someone is watching her from behind with a grin on his face.

Faster than anyone could see, Naruto is pinning Hinata to the wall by holding both of her wrist above her. Her food falls to the ground as his face only a few inches from hers. "If you were wondering about my answer, it is no."

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asks as she struggles to try to break free, but is no use.

"You were always too weak for my taste Hinata, you could barely confess your feelings towards me." He then makes it so one of his hands is holding the both of hers as he moves his other hand to move her hair. She flinches from this action and moves her head away and adds. "But innocents, seems to have its own beauty. Making you quite cute."

"Why are you doing this Naruto, this isn't like you." She cries out as Naruto makes two of his clones to hold her as he steps back to get a better look at her.

"Because I turned over a new leaf, being nice never worked, but so far fear has done a great job for me. You could already tell when you were watching me in class. How Sakura and Ino were so nice, and why Sasuke didn't show up. That was my little handy work by fear."

"Please stop it, it is not right." She pleads as Naruto just grins at her.

"I see you have somehow gained strength, if it wasn't for fear you probably would stayed weak. With fear you can rule, people will follow if they fear you."

"No they won't, they will go against you." She replies as Naruto threw a fist at her.

But instead of hitting her face, he hits the wall on the right side of her face (Curse you know who), creating a hole and fear consumed her eyes. "Just as I thought, you are so easy to break. Too weak for my taste and not enough fun."

The other two let her go as they walk off. "If you tell anyone, I won't be so merciful next time. I am only doing this because you haven't giving me a reason to hate you." He says to her in a dark tone of voice as Hinata struggles to stand back up.

"You are not Naruto." She says back to him.

Strangely, he stutters from this accusation as he turns back to look at her and asks. "What do you mean weakling?"

"Naruto would never resort to fear, he only wants people to respect him for his strength and skills. That is what I most admired about him."

The Narutos' just laugh at her as the middle one replies. "Like I told you, that wasn't getting me anywhere, so you better act like this never happened tomorrow at school."

"I don't care what you tell me, I know that you cannot be Naruto, I have watched him for a long time and know that he wouldn't just change like that."

The Naruto makes a few more of his clones and says to her in a dark tone. "Well then, I'm going to have fun making you believe."

To Be Continued

Well, what am I going to do to her? I'm an evil genius with the unlimited power of fear, use your imagination. Read and review.


	5. The end is near

Changed the ending to anyone who read the previous one, sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 5: The end is near

Now at night as Sakura is running through the dark streets as strange shadows keep following her, she trips (Like who doesn't) as the shadow creatures seem to be catching up. She was able to use one of those cloaks to hide herself in the wall as they dashed by.

_What is going on, why are these things chasing me?_

She wonders as she moves it down, then as she looks back she sees Sasuke beaten, bloodily and lying motionless on the ground. "SASUKE!" She screams as she runs over to him and holds him close.

"Who could have do this too you?"

She then hears a cold voice behind her as it says. "Me."

She looks behind her to see Naruto staring at her with blood red eyes and adds to what he said. "And it was so much fun."

She then shoots awake in her room, her pajamas covered in sweat as she is breathing very hard, then she hears a voice in the shadows.

"It is called a Nightmare Jitsu (If spelled wrong, sue me), nice isn't it?"

"Naruto, why are you doing this to me?"

Naruto then walks over to her with a murderous grin on his face. "Did I say you can talk tramp?" He then backhands her and replies. "Because, Sasuke will be back at school tomorrow, and if you don't want that to truly happen. You know what to do."

She nods her head as Naruto just grins. "The way by fear has been working better than I could have ever guessed possible. Now all of my classmates are respecting me and it will only get better."

"What do you mean and I know you did something to Hinata, what did you do?" Sakura asks, using whatever left she has of strength.

Naruto in a flash places a kunai right next to her neck and replies. "You really should know when to shut up. The more you know, the shorter your life will be."

He then jumps out the window as Sakura thinks.

_What is he planning to do, and how am I going to ask Naruto out in front of Sasuke._

But then she also thinks.

_But during school I have gotten to know Naruto better, he isn't that bad of a guy. But maybe he is just acting, but how can anyone act that well?"_

Now in school, you notice that all the other students are being a lot nicer to Naruto for some reason (Wonder why (Innocent whistle)). Then Sasuke walked in with an arm cast and the first thing that appeared on his face was fear as he saw Naruto relaxing in his chair and thinks.

_Strange, he doesn't seem to be the same he was. Something isn't right around here._

Then as he sits down as his usual place as Sakura thinks.

_Well, I am supposed to ask Naruto out when Sasuke was looking. Probably now is a good as a time as any, just know I am doing this for your safety_ (Dang I wish Naruto could read minds).

Now she looks over at him and whispers to him (Anyone a doctor that reads this ff, even this kind of romance makes me a bit ill). "Naruto, do you want to, get dinner with me tonight?"

Then Naruto looks over at her with a mixture of a confused and day dream look on his face as he replied. "You really mean it?"

She looks as to swallow all of her fear and hate as she nodded her head.

"Great." But then he slaps his forehead. "Oh shoot, I have something to do tonight. Can we do it tomorrow? Besides, I bet you want to catch up Sasuke since his has been gone for a while."

"A sure, no problem. And thanks." She replied as she looks back over at Sasuke. But then looks back over at Naruto and asks. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

Then Naruto's faced changed from his usual happy, to a bit secretive and replied. "I don't want to talk about it."

_What could he be up to, he just gave me an extra day after he told me to ask him out when Sasuke returned, he seems so secretive out of no where, and he doesn't act anything like the way I have seen him this past week._

Sakura thought as the school day went along as usual.

Now in a cave in a different part of the mountains, you can see outside that the sun is starting to set as Hinata is chained to the wall and tears falling down her face. "I know you are not evil Naruto, please don't do this." She keeps saying to herself over and over again as Naruto wearing his goggles over his eyes walks in and says to her.

"So, you still haven't cracked yet. Just face the facts and know that the Naruto you cared about will never come back."

"I won't believe it, you are not Naruto."

"Oh but I am, and if I have to keep you here without food for another day, so be it." Naruto says with a grin on his face. "But I have to admit, you are much stronger than I have giving you credit for. Being able to survive this long without food or water, you must be on your last legs."

"As long as I believe that Naruto isn't gone, that will help me."

"Women, they are so very stubborn (If I have any female readers, please do not take offence to this)" Naruto says as he then sees the sun has almost set and adds. "Well, at least you get a great view of the sun set. But now I better be off, I have bigger fish to fry."

He then walks out of the cave as Hinata says. "I won't believe it, you are not Naruto."

Now late at night, Kakashi is reading his book in the main office of the school. He finally closes the book as he says to himself. "I must have gotten so into this book time just flew by. I probably should be getting home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

He then puts his book into his back pouch as he then walks to the door, but before he reaches it he jumps back as a few ninja stars fly at the door.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge than the others I have talked to Kakashi. Your reputation has excelled through this school and you are quite respected. Perfect." Naruto says as he appears out of the shadows, looking down at him with the goggles over his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am trying to step up this ladder a little faster than the others and first I will need to deal with you." Then Naruto charges at his Sensei with a kunai in his hand as in a flash, Kakashi pins Naruto to the ground and says.

"You can't defeat me on your own Naruto."

"I know, that why I have others." The Naruto says as many more come out of the shadows and the Naruto that was pinned down turns into a log.

"You of all people should know, that if it is too obvious, don't take the bait." One of the Narutos' says as many grab Kakashi from behind and Kakashi asks as he tries to get out of their grip, but with so many he can't get free.

"Naruto, do you know what you are doing?"

Then one of the Naruto's pulls out a kunai and says in a murderous tone. "I also heard rumors that if anyone is willing to fights you, they should be willing to kill you. Say hello to your friends on that rock for me."

To Be Continue

I love being evil. Read and review. It might seem a bit slow, but don't worry. I have something very big planned.


	6. Sins

Might be a while before i update again, but just thinking of something very evil.

Chapter 6: Sins

Now the next day of school has started as all of the teachers are in the main room as the honorable Third Hokage is talking to them.

"Something terribly wrong is going on in this village, I can feel it."

"What do you mean, I haven't seen anything different lately." Naruto's sensei replies. "By the way, where is Kakashi?"

They all look around until he walks in and says. "Sorry I'm late, hope I didn't miss anything important."

"Now as I was saying. I can't tell what it is, but I can feel the presents of something very dark about to spread over this land."

"Did you see it in that ball of yours?" Kakashi asks as the Third Hokage shakes his head.

"So far, the crystal ball has shown me nothing out of place, but I can feel it deep inside me."

"Well will look out for it Third Hokage, but we better get to our classes. Our students are waiting." Naruto's sensei says as the Third Hokage signals them all to leave.

Now outside of the main room, Naruto's Sensei is walking to his class as he sees Kakashi walking a different way and he says. "Kakashi, where are you going, you past your classroom?"

"Bathroom." Was his reply as he continued till out of sight.

Now in class as they are getting their lesson, Naruto whispers to Sakura in a confused tone. "So, you still want to get dinner with me tonight?"

She has that nervous look on her face as she replies. "Yeah, but what did you have to do yesterday that was so important?"

Naruto's face changed once again from that question. "I don't want to talk about it."

Then another student from a different class comes in and asks. "Hey, has anyone seen Kakashi? He never showed up for class?"

"Well last I heard he was going to the bathroom, class stay here while I go look." The teacher says as he leaves and the class breaks out in whispers of "Wonder what is going on" and "That's not like Kakashi."

Then a little later they all hear a loud scream of terror coming from the bathrooms. The class then follows the noise and as they all try to look into the bathroom.

Their faces are also filled with fear as they see the blood soaked walls with a large sword through Kakashi pinning him to the wall and fear expressed in his eye. "Who could have done this?" The teacher asks as Sakura has a terrified look on her face as she looks down at Naruto.

_No, I doubt that Naruto would result to killing someone. But is this what he did last night?_

"Ok students, back to your classes." The teacher says as they all walk away and the one with a cut between the eyes thinks.

_How could someone have done this? And who?_

Now in the main room again as they are all talking to the Third Hokage. "I don't know, who ever is doing this seems to be able to completely avoid the sight of the crystal ball. No student here has that kind of power."

"But why would someone kill him? And during school hours of all times" Another Ninja asks as the honorable one sakes his head.

"No idea, but this only proves my suspicions. Something is definitely wrong here."

Now after school, Naruto is waving goodbye to Sakura. "I will meet you at the Raman hut at six."

"Ok Naruto, see you then." She waves back while she has that same nervous smile on her face and thinks.

_No, it can't be. Even what he has been doing for the past week he couldn't have. Could he? _

Now a little later at the cave, Naruto is looking at the large scroll and says. "Excellent, with these new jutsus I could do so much more."

"Please... stop this." Hinata says in a weak tone of voice as Naruto just laughs.

"Sorry, too far into it now just to stop. Now because of the little commotion at school, nobody notices that this little item was missing, I just need a few Jutsus to have my plans completed. Then no one would every look down at me in this town again."

Then he looks through it until a large smile grows on his face. "These ones will do just fine, now it's time for this town to fear me and give me the respect I deserve."

"Naruto... don't"

"You have been such great company, I will let you go." Naruto says as he makes a few clones that take her off her chains.

"But... why?" Hinata asks as Naruto just grins.

"To see if you can even make it down the mountain in your condition, but I know full well you won't make it in time to warn everyone, if you can make it down alive. Enjoy the last sunset, before my new world." He then has his clones disappear and he walks out at the setting sun. "It's almost six, I need to be somewhere."

He then disappears as Hinata struggles to leave the caves while saying to herself. "I must get back soon, I must save Naruto."

Now at the Raman shop, Naruto and Sakura are eating as Naruto tells her. "You know, I have wanted to eat with you for a while now. I'm glad you did this."

"No problem, we do need to get to know each other better." Sakura replies as she thinks.

_Come on Sakura, you can do this. Don't crack._

"Thanks." Naruto replies in a bit of a sad tone of as she asks.

"So, can you please tell me what did you do last night that you had to cancel this?" She asks as she finishes up her bowl and signals for more.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto insisted again as he also finishes with his bowl.

"Did you, kill Kakashi?" She whispers just loud enough to be heard by Naruto and he replies in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to tell me what happens, and what you have been doing this past week I wouldn't be surprise."

"What the heck are you talking about, just because I don't want to talk about something, doesn't mean I did something like that. And what do you mean what I have been doing for the past week?"

"Please, stop this act. You know what I am talking about." Sakura whispers as Naruto replies.

"No I don't, you know I could never kill someone in clod blood like that." Naruto replies as they hear a voice behind them.

"He is right, he couldn't. But I could, and did."

To Be Continue

Am I just thinking of this stuff out of the blue, or do I have something very evil planned. Read and review.


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

Now they look behind to see Naruto with his goggles over his eyes, Sakura has a confused look on her face as see sees Naruto next to her, and another Naruto standing in front of her. Then we all remember that Naruto can clone himself and she yells at Naruto. "You can stop this Naruto, you can't trick me with one of your clones."

But then a shocked look comes over her face as she can tell by the reaction of Naruto's face that he had nothing to do with this. "Naruto, this is one of your clones, isn't it?"

"I told you not to tell him anything you little tramp, I am going to have fun teaching you a lesson after I'm done here." The one with goggles over his eyes says with a sinister grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks as he points his finger at him and all the other one does is laugh.

"How can't you recognize me? You see me everyday when you look at a reflection. I am you."

The two are both shocked as he continues. "Well, not completely." He then removes his goggles to show his eyes are blood red and continues. "I am the nine tail fox, I broke away from you when you first used that little cloning jutsus of yours."

"Hold on a minute. If you aren't him, why are you making people fear and to respect Naruto?" Sakura asks as the fox does a side kick in her stomach that causes her back to slam against the wall.

"How many times have I told you little tramp not to talk?"

"Sakura!" Naruto cries out as he runs over to her as the other Naruto just laughs.

"She was always a large pain in the rear, I never saw why you wanted to go out with her. But it was a lot of fun making her scared."

"But why have you been doing these things for me?" Naruto asks as the other Naruto grinds his teeth.

"Your darkest desires were also transferred with me, I could see everything you wanted, everything you did, and everything you felt. So I was forced to make them come true, good thing I had the decision of doing it by my way, with fear. So how was it, your classmates treating you with respect you have yearned for since the day you were born?" The feeling of the girl you have had a crush on since whenever showing you affection?" He asks with a large grin on his face.

Naruto's anger seems to subside by those questions as he thinks.

_I have liked the good attention everyone has been giving me, I haven't seen an icy stare or whispers behind my back in a while. Sakura giving me attention and talking to me that doesn't include the sentence of "move it" so she could sit next to Sasuke. But what he has done to get all of this, does the end justify the mean?_

"It does in this case." The dark Naruto replies as the original is shocked.

"How could you tell what I was thinking?"

"I am also your darkest desires, so I can read your mind. What ever your mind wants more than anything, I get. But now I have come here to ask you for a favor Naruto." He says with a devilish grin.

"What kind of a favor?" Naruto asks.

"Even without reading your mind I can tell you don't trust me. Your biggest desire is to have everyone to know your name and for everyone to give you the respect you crave. And if you accept, I will make all of that possible. What do you say?"

"But why do you need me?" Naruto asks.

"Because, we need to combine our chakra for this to work, think about it. Everything you have ever desired right before your eyes." Dark Naruto replies, the sinister grin on his face grows by the second.

"What do you gain out of all of this?"

"My desires: chaos, destruction, fear, and with a bonus of ruling over. We both get what we truly desire, at the same time. Think of it as hitting two birds with one stone."

"Naruto... don't." Sakura says as she falls back asleep.

"Sakura is right, I won't do it." Naruto says as the Dark one just laughs and replies.

"I forgot to mention, this isn't a choice." He then walks closer to Naruto as the original starts to step back.

_It looks like I'm going to have to make some back up._

Naruto thinks as the dark one says. "I don't think so."

He then snaps his fingers before Naruto can make the hand signal and a few of his clones with blood red eyes grabbed Naruto's arms and he yells. "How did you do that, you didn't even use the hand signal to summon them?"

"I always keep a few out before I walk into something, it comes in handy to have them hiding in the shadows."

He then snaps his fingers once again and countless amount of the Dark Naruto's clones appears out of the shadows.

"Now it's time, and don't worry. I won't feel a thing."

Now with the Third Hokage as he is looking out over the city, one of the ninjas comes up to him in a panic. "Third Hokage, the scroll. It's missing!"

"So, that was the plan all along." The honorable one says as they see a bright light in the middle of the city.

Now back with the two as the Dark Naruto has his hand surrounded by a bright light and entering Naruto. "What are you doing?" Naruto cries out as the dark one replies.

"What I meant by combining our chakra, I meant becoming back as one. But this time, I will have more control." Then they are surrounded in a bright light.

Then Sakura wakes up to see the light disappear and Naruto standing there. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Then he starts laughing as he looks at her with sharp teeth and blood red eyes while he says to her in a sinister tone of voice. "Sorry, I think you just missed him."

To Be Continue

Oh what I have planned, is going to be big. Read and Review.


	8. Blood Red Cloud

Warning: I will be making up my own jutsus.

Chapter 8: Blood Red Cloud

His teeth grow sharp as Naruto has his clones disappear, then he summons countless amount of them once again, looking as vicious as he does. "Now that I have the combine power of us, this will be too easy." He says to himself as out of the corner of his eye he sees Sakura trying to make a break for it. "Get her, I will think of what to do with her later."

Then a few of them head off as he says. "Now, it is time for the ultimate Jutsu, let us start the beginning of the end." Then the dark one stands as ten other surround him in a circle as they all do the same sequence of hand singles, but then other Ninjas show up and Naruto's sensei yells. "Naruto, stop this at once!"

Then the Dark Naruto just looks over at him, not breaking the sequence of hand signals and says. "I'm sorry, do you think you can still tell me what to do anymore? Let me make it clearer." He then sends the rest of his clones after the other ninjas that seem to be out numbered ten to one.

Now with Sakura as she makes a sharp turn and takes deep breaths as she leans her back to the wall. She then looks behind her to see if anyone is following her. Seeing nobody behind her she feels relieved and thinks.

_This isn't good, Naruto is about to take over. It looks like I lost them for now so I better catch my breath and find someplace to hide._

She then feels a few pebbles hit her on the head as she looks up, in fright she sees Naruto on the side of the building like a spider. Looking down at her with his horrifying blood red eyes and says. "I found you."

She tries to run, but trips. She looks at her ankle to see a hand coming out of the ground as another Naruto climbs out and says. "Did you really think you could lose us so easily?"

Then all around Sakura, more Naruto hand's come out from under the ground and slowly pull her in.

Now back to the other ninjas taking on the Narutos, The Narutos seem to be wining as the Original Dark Naruto and the ten others are still continuing with their hand signals. That is until they finally stop and the Dark Naruto says. "It's time!"

Now strange lines appear on the ground come from each of the clone Narutos and go right to the middle where the Original is standing (Is this confusing or what?). Then red smoke comes up from them and starts to cover the sky.

"What is that Jutsu?" One of the Ninjas asks aloud?

"I don't know, I have never seen it before!" Another one replies as they are knocked out by the Narutos.

Now with the Third Hokage as he sees the sky quickly filling with blood red clouds and says to himself. "This is not good."

Another ninja comes up to him and asks. "What is that Honorable one?"

"That is the Blood Red Cloud Jutsu, who ever cast it, as long as they stay within the area of the clouds, don't have to use hand signals to perform Jutsus and increases the chakra at least double."

"How do we stop it?" One of the Ninjas asks as the Hokage replies as he shakes his head.

"We can't, only the one who cast it can stop it."

Now back to the Dark Naruto, he laughs as the clouds completely block the sky and he says. "Now nothing can stop me from taking revenge on this place!"

Then all of the Clone Narutos grow twice their size with muscles on muscles, now if the Ninjas seemed to be at a disadvantage before. This was a complete one sided battle.

"Now, time to get something that Naruto wants." The Dark Naruto says as he walks off, letting the clones to deal with the fight.

Now back with the Third Hokage as he is watching the battle from a spot, over-looking the village. "I'm guessing you have come to challenge me, Naruto."

He then turns around to see Naruto standing behind him, a large grin on his face as he says. "Yes, I have come to challenge the Hokage to become the Hokage. After that I will be the ruler over this Village of Fire."

"I will not have you take the name Hokage, you are a beast that will destroy everything you see." The Honorable one says as the Dark Naruto grins and replies.

"Good, at least you know what I have planned." He says as many clones appear around him and they all throw ninja stars at him. But then as it hits him it changes into a log and Dark Naruto says. "Replacement Jutsu!"

Then the Hokage comes from above right down on Dark Naruto, but the Dark Naruto was able to dodge it at the last minute as they continue to fight. Then they surround the Hokage and use fire breath on him. But The Hokage was able to dodge.

"Ok, I'm just getting bored now. I want to become the HOKAGE!" Dark Naruto yells as he summons more clones and have them grab him.

"See old man, I knew I would defeat you." The Dark Naruto says as he walks up to the Hokage and says. "By the way, I really like that hat."

He then takes the hat off of the Hokage and puts it on his own head. "And it looks much better on me."

"You know this won't last Naruto." The Hokage says as Naruto replies.

"You know your not the Hokage anymore, so stop pretending you know everything. Now take him away."

The other Narutos obey as they escort the former Hokage away and he says. "It's all our now Naruto, darkness has won." The a few lightning and sounds of thunder happens in the background as he laughs at what he can now do.

To Be Continue

Oh, I got plans, and don't worry. They are very evil. By the way, I got evil plans for my other ffs like Sky High and the others I am thinking of making a sequel to Tokyo Mew Mew and Slaughter. Check them out.


	9. Fin

Chapter 9: Fin

A week has past as now Naruto is sitting at his thrown, a large grin his on his face while wearing the Hokage's hat. He walks out to the ledge to see all the people that are now under his rule and says. "Look Naruto, everything we have ever wanted is now ours. The people now look up to us while groveling at our feet."

"It isn't right." Naruto replies as it switches back.

"Who cares? As long as they are now under our thumbs, and we now have our own personal slaves as well." His dark form says as he heads back to his thrown and claps his hands. "Slaves, please come."

Then we see Ino and Sakura come up to him wearing kimonos and they say. "Yes Lord Naruto."

Naruto just grins and says. "That name is so pleasing to the ear." He then looks back at them and says. "I have grown bored, so for my own entertainment. I will have you two fight each other and who ever wins, gets to spend a short time with the soon to be executed prisoner, Sasuke."

He then moves his hand to show one of his powered up clones holding Sasuke in chains by the arms and they both cry out at the same time. "Sasuke!"

"So, do we have an agreement?" Dark Naruto asks with a grin on his face as they seem to think about it.

"And I call myself evil. You two used to be the best of friends for years, then this weakling comes and you two break up because of a silly rivalry to gain his love when he never wanted any of you to begin with." Naruto says and Sasuke grinds his teeth. "Now that you look at it, does it just seem really silly to care about a loser like him?"

Just then, Sasuke was able to get out of his chains, knock down the clone and charge straight at Naruto. "I will kill you once and for all and take revenge for my clan (If the reason changes later in the series, sorry.)."

Dark Naruto just smiles as right before Sasuke makes contact. Just then Naruto turns into a puddle and misses the punch, then he reforms and uppercuts the other ninja right in the jaw.

Sasuke flies back as Naruto as a few of his powered up clones grab him once again and he says to him. "Do you really think a cheap trick like that will stop me with my new found powers? And you called me an idiot."

He then slugs Sasuke in the gut, causing him to spit up blood and the two girls cry out. "SASUKE!"

"I changed my mind, I will just wail on this loser while you two watch. That just seems more entertaining." The Dark Naruto says as he continues to hit Sasuke over and over until Sasuke is unconscious and Naruto says. "I don't want to kill you just yet, that execution will be much better."

He signals them to take him away as he looks at the two girls who are shocked and scared. "Now, I would like something to eat slaves."

"Yes Lord Naruto." They reply and bow as they run off and he says to himself.

"I still love the sound of that."

He walks off back to his thrown as he looks at a map. "Now, what place should we take over next? Maybe the land hidden by the mist?"

"Why do we need to take more?" He asks as he replies.

"Because, you got what you want Naruto. I want to get what I want. To rule all by fear!"

"It's not right." The original Naruto says.

"Naruto, stop looking at the small picture and look at the bigger picture. You have all the respect, control, people now know you and don't give you that icy stare and all of those faces on that rock are now all of you. What else could you possible want?"

Now a little later with Sakura and Ino and a bunch of villagers hidden in the darkness as she asks. "Are you sure this place is safe to talk."

"Yes, we are sure. This is just out of the reach of the cloud. His eyes can't see this far." One of a villagers replies.

"We must overthrow him, we knew this day was going to come one day. We should have destroyed him a long time ago."

"Well, we can't focus on the past now. We must use all of what is left of our strength." Another one says.

"Now here is the plan." One of them says as they discuss the plan.

Now back with Dark Naruto as he is looking over the village and says. "It has gotten quiet around here, and I have gotten a little bored. Maybe shortening this town's population will make me feel better like it did the last time."

But then all of a sudden, rows of people with any weapon they could get their hands on are filling the streets as he says. "It looks like they like that idea as well."

He then jumps down and lads on his feet in front of the angry mob and asks. "Let me guess, you want a raise in your slave labor wages?"

"We are going to defeat you and take back our land." One of them says as they all cheer with him but the dark one just laughs.

"You have to be kidding, do you really think you can take me out. With the new powers I have you all won't stand a chance."

"We are and we will!" One of them says as they all charge at him at once.

But all he does is summon a lot of clones to take them on as he says. "I want to get a better spot to watch this massacre."

He then jumps up to his room to look over the mass battle and says. "These people are so idiotic, thinking they can stop me."

But what he doesn't see is Sakura and Ino coming up behind him, they pull out sharp daggers from their sleeves of their kimono. Then they stab him in the back, he collapse and blood pools around him. But then all of a sudden it changes to show it was Sasuke and a scared look appears on their faces. "No, Sasuke!"

"You really think you could have killed me that easily?" A voice behind them says as the girls look with tear filled eyes at Naruto. A large grin is on his face as he continues. "I couldn't have made his death more enjoyable if I planned it myself."

"How did you do that?" Ino asks as Naruto replies.

"It's another jutsu I learned called Mind Control Replacement Jutsu. Great for a situation like this one." He replies with his red eyes looking directly at them and getting stronger form the sadness and fear. "But now I need to teach you a lesson."

He then picks them both up by their necks and says. "Pity, you two were very good servants."

He then threw Ino to where her back slammed against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Then his red eyes glare right into Sakura's eyes and he says to her. "Strange, the other side of me was thinking about making you my queen. But after this little action, I'm going to have to disagree with him."

"What are you going to do to me, after making me kill Sasuke nothing you can do can make me feel any worse."

The dark one just smiles, showing off his sharp teeth. He then laughs menacingly and says. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You really believe I can't do anything worse to you. Looks like I'm going to have to prove you wrong like you have been so many times before."

His other hand then glows blood red and says. "Goodnight." Then he slams it in her head and she blacks out.

She then shoots awake, you can hear the ending theme song to Paranoia Agent as you see sweat covered her pajamas as the bright sunlight pierced into her room. She blocked the light with her hands. Then she looks around to see the birds are chirping, the sky is clear, and everything seems back to normal.

_Could that have all been just a dream, Naruto becoming evil, me killing Sasuke, the world coming to an end? But it felt so real._

"Sakura, what are you still doing asleep? We have to get to school!"

She looks out her window to see Naruto waving to her with that dumbfounded smile on his face as she has a shocked look on her face.

_Maybe it was all just a dream, maybe I should learn from it and treat Naruto a little better than what I have before. It can't hurt._

"I'm coming." She replies as she is changing her clothes and runs down stairs.

Now in class, she sees Sasuke sitting in his usual spot while staring at the front of the class like always and she thinks.

_I'm glad that he isn't dead._

She thinks as everything seems to be back the way it was. Like all that was just a horrible nightmare.

But then it changes back to the Dark Naruto looking down at the sleeping Sakura and says. "Eternal Sleep Jutsu, this will make you sleep in the world you chose without knowing the difference. But your body will die in this world and you will experience all of the pain in your dream without knowing why. Your pain will drive you mad in your own dream till the last breath you take."

He then laughs and says. "And you thought I couldn't do anything worse."

The End

Hoped you liked my fanfic of fear, does anyone have any ideas of what my next ff I should focus fear on? Please check out my other ffs, evil is in everyone of those.


	10. Inside a dream

Because I have gotten so many reviews for another chapter to this fanfic, I did. Hope you all like this last chapter, it will be murder.

Chapter 10: Inside a dream

Sakura feels like that everything is back to the way it was, but she felt a little strange.

So we start off with the next day as she is walking to school, Naruto comes up. He yawns and says. "Why do we have to get up so early everyday? It's just not right. So how much sleep did you get last night Sakura?"

"Actually, I didn't sleep last night." She replies in a bit of a confused tone of voice.

"You're kidding right? You look so well rested." He says.

"I know, I don't understand it either. I spent all night just looking at my ceiling, yet I never felt tired. I can't explain it."

"Oh well, maybe it was just a one time thing. But if you don't need sleep you can get a lot more done in a day." The boy says to her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Says the girl, not knowing the true insanity that I am just coming up with.

Now in school during lunchtime, Sakura looks at the delicious meal that was made for her. She uses her chopsticks to pick up some rice and she eats it.

But after she swallows it she felt something wrong and said to herself. "Strange, I feel like I still haven't eaten anything."

She eats another bit, but the same feeling stays with the pink hair one. Then another and another but still no change. She then drinks some water and said to herself. "I don't get it, no matter how much I drink, I still feel thirsty. What is going on?"

Then after she finished her lunch she still felt as hungry and thirsty as she did before she ate.

Then we see her on a screen with the Dark Naruto watching and he says. "This Dream Watching Jutsu is very useful, being able to watch her agony and suffering till the very last breathe she takes and just as my army of Enhanced Shadow Clones are about to invade the other ninja villages to cover the area in my Blood Red Cloud. Could this day get any better?"

"Please... stop... this." A weak voice from the entrance to the room says as he looks over to see Hinata in torn up clothing.

"Ah Hinata, long time no see. I can't believe you were able to survive that climb down the mountain." The Dark one says with a grin on his face.

"Please... no... more... suf-suffering." She says as she collapses on the ground.

"Hmmm, she is a lot stronger than what I gave her credit for. She might be a good queen since the other one won't be waking up anytime soon."

He then snaps his fingers and a few women from the village wearing kimonos come out and ask. "Yes Lord Naruto?"

"Please give this young woman food, water and a bath, then have her rest in the guest room till she recovers. Also, have her change into something else. It would be rude to have her wear those dirty clothes."

"It will be done Lord Naruto." They say as they pick up the girl then walk off as Naruto says to himself.

"I still love the sound of that name."

Now a few days have past and the same things are still happening to Sakura, no matter how much she eats she is still hungry, no matter how much she drinks she is still thirsty, and no matter how much she tries she is never sleepy. She is just lying in bed. Her eyes are open wide just looking at the ceiling and thinking.

_What is wrong with me, I feel weaker everyday. I am so hungry and thirsty I can barely stand it. I need to find out what is going on. I don't think I can go on much longer in this condition._

She then gets out of bed, but as soon as she does she collapse to the ground with her hands around her stomach. "I am so hungry."

Now back out of the dream, Naruto is laughing and says to himself. "Clearly Naruto you are enjoying this as much as I am, she is getting exactly what she deserves after avoiding you your entire life. A painful end."

"You can't do this." The good side replies as the dark one says.

"Oh but Naruto, I already have."

Now back in Sakura's dream as she is walking down the dark streets of the town and thinking while holding her stomach.

_Maybe I can find something that can explain what is wrong with me. There has to be a reason why I am so weak._

Back in the real world, the dark one says. "Well, maybe I will tell her. Just because I know she won't like the answer."

He then walks over to her sleeping body, his right hand glows green as he places it on her head.

Back in the dream world, Sakura collapse on the ground and says. "What is wrong with me?"

"I know what is wrong with you." A sinister voice says as she looks up to see Naruto with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean, how do you know?" She asks frantically.

"This is punishment, for everything you have done wrong."

A shocked look comes over her face. "So the dream I had, it was real?"

"Correct." Sasuke replies as he also walks next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"You killed me Sakura, it's time for a little payback."

A scared look comes over her face as Ino then walks over and says. "And you left me to deal with your punishment, you must pay for that as well."

Then more people from the town come over as one of them says. "And you said you could stop him, but you just left us to die. You will pay dearly for that."

Then daggers appeared in their hands and Naruto says with red eyes. "Now, pay with your life!"

Then in the real world, you see that Sakura stops breathing as Naruto removes his hand from her. "Sleeping Death Jutsu, it destroys the weak minded in their sleep. All the fun without any of the mess."

He then walks off as he signals a few of his slaves to take the body away. "Now that little pain in my side is out of the way, time to rule as the Hokage I am. And get the respect, I so deeply deserve."

He then laughs as we see the village hidden by the leaves covered by blood red clouds is mostly burn with the people in rags doing slave labor.

The End

Hoped you all like this last chapter. I know I did.


	11. New Story Idea

Hello my fans of the Evil Naruto, I have thought of an idea for another Evil Naruto Fanfic. I was thinking of giving Naruto a split personality. More torturing Sakura will be in it. This is not a sequel. What do you think?


	12. New Story

The next story I have finally made the first chapter too, it will be on tonight or tomorrow titled **Two for One**. Hope you all enjoy because I'm going to try to bring another form of fear to this show.


	13. Another New Story

Another New Story

My fans of my evil Naruto story, check out my new one called "I want to play a game."


End file.
